Rex Revan
|Ryōshi}} |status=Alive |race=Human |birthdate=X911 |birthplace= Iron Mountain |gender=Male |age=27 |blood type=O- |education= |hair color=Soft Brown |eye color=Chocolate Brown |vision=20/20 |skin tone=Caucasian |height=190cm |weight= |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |bounty= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation=Himself |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Independent Mage Bounty Hunter |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Bisexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} is a wandering , taking on outrageous jobs merely for the adrenaline rush it provides. He is most known for his prowess and his swordsmanship. The general populace alongside the world as a whole only know him as |Ryōshi}}, with very few people knowing his true name. Appearance Almost never seen without his armour and signature helmet... Personality & Traits Relationships History Magic and Abilities Magic Telekinesis Telekinesis was the first magic used by Rex, having first utilized it by accident as a young child. This form of magic has been referred to as his affinity, the magic of which he is an absolute master in. This magic is one with Rex, to such an extent that his body will use the magic when seemingly unconscious in order to protect Rex at all given times. Rex can use this magic to crush the surrounding area, tear apart ships and use the debris as weaponry, and even directly affect people. With his telekinetic prowess, Rex can shove people back a distance, float, or even temporarily make people freeze where they stand. Despite his masterful prowess over this magic, Rex only uses this magic for small predicaments. With this form of magic, he knows he would be able to easily overcome virtually any opponent so he instead chooses to use his other form of magic to make any combat occasions more eventful and less simple. Hunting Magic Hunting Magic is a form of Magic passed through the Revan family, a form of magic that had made them famous for their career as Dark Mages. However, as a Bounty Hunter, it makes Rex all the more costly for his services. With this magic, he becomes the perfect predator. His five senses are set into overdrive, exceeding that of even most actual beasts. If given the scent of any being, Rex can track their movements with it alone. Rex’s vision is drastically improved, given the ability of both night and thermal vision. His sense of hearing gives him a form of pinpoint accurate echolocation, allowing him to track even the most exact movements of his target if they are within range. His sense of taste can allow him to determine from what creature a meat or liquid has come from. His sense of touch is somewhat different, allowing him to move silently without so much as making a step. With Hunting Magic, there is no set spell list, instead the user must simply let this form of magic flow through them to acquire its benefits. Swordsmanship Equipment Sword Quotes Trivia *Rex... References